


Mornings with Oliver

by GREENAIROH



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GREENAIROH/pseuds/GREENAIROH
Summary: It’s just fluff of them in the morning when they wake up :]
Relationships: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 3





	Mornings with Oliver

Clark was the first to wake up. He always wakes up first. Today was a Saturday, so there was no need to immediately get up out of bed. 

He turned to his side and saw Oli looking very comfortable sleeping. Clark leaned down to give Oli a kiss on the forehead. When he did — Oliver pulled him back down for more. 

Clark was a little shocked a first, but got used to it. Oli finally let go of him and started to open his eyes.

“Goodmorning.” Clark said. “Morningh-“ Oliver replied as he mumbled in his pillow. 

Five minutes had passed by and it was complete silence.

Clark let out a small chuckle before pulling Oli up to face him in his lap. Oliver tried to break free out of his arms, but failed. 

“Oli. I know it’s Saturday, you have to get out of bed eventually.” Clark explained to him. 

“I’m so tired though. Can we just do nothing today? Just lay down and cuddle all day? Please?” Oliver asked as he looked to face Clark with a pouty face.

“As much as I’d love to do that, no. We need to do something productive today. Like clean or go outside for a while.” Clark replied.

Oliver whines, “But Claaaaaark.. I’m tired.. I just want to cuddle.” He puts his head down after that.

Clark sighs. He thinks for a moment. Would he allow him to cuddle for at least another hour? But what if Oli went to sleep? 

He asks him “Oli, would you want to cuddle for last an hour? You can’t go to sleep though. I want to do something today.”

Oliver’s head rose up quickly and he had a big smile on his face. He immediately hugged Clark and started to rest his head on his chest. He felt calm.

Clark looked down and took a good look at Oliver. He was so thankful for a cute boyfriend like him.


End file.
